the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickra
Mickra (Mick 'and Ma/'ra) is the romantic pairing of Mick Campbell and Mara Jaffray. Even though the two are complete opposites, they seem to actually like each other. When these two collide, you cannot help but feel the chemistry. Mara and Mick dated for a while and then broke up because Mick cheated to let Mara win the elections. The two then got back together and are currently dating again. This pairing rivals Mickber, the pairing of Amber Millington and Mick Campbell and Marome, the pairing of Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke This pairing is also known as Mickara (Mick and M/'ara'), Mack '('Ma/ra and Mi/'ck'), Micara '('Mic/k and M/'ara'), and Mark '('Mar/a and Mic'/k') Link to the Mickra Gallery. Link to Mickra Videos Mickra Moments ''Season 1 Hints House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Mick asks Mara for biology help and calls her "the biology babe."Amber MillingtonAmber, in the background, gets jealous. *Mara agrees to help Mick for an important biology exam *Mick calls Mara "Mara-culous". *They spend nights and mornings together *Mick says, "It's a date then. Speaking of reference." *Mara is caught staring at Mick when he comes into the class room sweaty. *Mick gets Mara a friendship/thank you bracelet, though it was the same one he gave his current girlfriend, Amber. *In a "deleted scene" (which can be seen in re-runs of episodes on Teennick), Fabian goes to leave the room he shares with Mick, when he nearly runs into Mara, who's there to give Mick his physics essay back. Then, Mick says,"Mara, you're a star." House of Discovery / House of Hyper ﻿ *Mara complains about Mick and Amber. *Mara tells Patricia she does like Mick. Unfortunately, Amber overhears Mara's confession. *Mick apologizes to Mara about ruining her and Amber's friendship. *Mara feeds Mick a chip. Amber walks in on them and assumes they're flirting with each other, which it seems likely. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Mara notices that Mick was having trouble on his French test. *Mara cheats for him on the French test by putting his name on it and the same answers as her own. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Mara is happy when Mick gets an A *Mara tries to apologize to Mick about cheating for him *Mara admits to cheating for him, so that Mick doesn't get into trouble House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Mara and Mick work together for the history section. However, Mick isn't very happy about this because he still hasn't forgiven her. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Mara asks Mick if he wants her to start helping him study again. *Mick says that he's hopeless at everything. Mara tells him that he isn't. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Mick goes to talk to Mara and tells her that he's applying for a sports summer school *Mara tells Mick that she could help him *Mara tells Mick that she probably knows more about sports than he does, to which he challenges her to compete against each other in sports trivia *Mara beats Mick against sports trivia *Mick yells that Mara was cheating and Mara seems very hurt by this *Mick and Mara are the first ones to leave the sit-in *When Mara comes into the office looking for Mr. Sweet, Mick tells his father who she is. He also says that she's helping him with his sports summer program *When Mick's father says that Mara seems to have a great interest in Mick, she says it's because she cares about him. You can also see Mick turning and smiling over at Mara happily *Mick's father also says, "Quite a girl you got there, Mick." This probably means that Mr. Campbell is suggesting that they two should date or giving his permission for them to date *Mara informs Mick that Amber was talking to his father and that he was going to remove Mick from the school House of Scares / House of Fakers *Mick and Mara do training together. *Mick tells Mara that he didn't know she had a cruel side. *Mick tells Mara that she is bright, studious, sensible, and humane. *When Mick gets a new running record, her runs over to Mara and lifts her up off of her feet in a giant hug. *Mick and Mara kiss for the first time. *Mara enters the room and says good morning to Mick, but he only nervously says hi and continues looking down. *Mick goes over to Mara and says he wants to talk about the kiss, but he ends up not talking about it and leaving as soon as possible. *Mick says he's sorry that he kissed Mara. He says he's sorry because he feels he took advantage of her generosity. *Mara tells him he's sweet and thoughtful, and it is not how she saw it (the kiss.) *However, Mick still won't let it go, and continues to feel bad. *Mick tells Alfie and Jerome that he can't see him and Mara together. Mara hears him and becomes very hurt by it. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Mick tries to apologize to Mara. *Mick wears a shirt that says, "I'm sorry, Mara". * Mick starts to do a cheer to tell Mara that he's sorry. *While doing kitchen duty, Mick and Mara get into a playful fight. They throw soapy water at each other, until Victor comes in. *Mara forgives Mick happily. *Mara and Mick kiss each other again. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *Mick and Mara are sitting together during breakfast. *Mick and Mara were planning on sleeping in the same room together. However, Trudy tells them they can't and they both seem disappointed at it. *Mara tries to put a facial on Mick's face. House of Reservations / House of Heavy *Mick calls Mara "Babes," and the two sit next to one another. *They both think that Fabian should ask Nina to go to the dance. *Mara seems jealous that Amber wants to teach Mick how to dance, but lets her. *Mara is jealous when Amber and Mick dance. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Mara is jealous of Mick hugging Amber. However, she soon learns that it was only a comforting hug and stops being jealous. *Mara seems to be a little nervous about letting Amber teach Mick how to dance. *Mara was about to kiss Mick, but then Mick stopped her because he had snot on his jacket. *They go to the prom together. *Mara is worried about where her friends are, but Mick says she should just enjoy the prom. *Mick and Mara dance closely to one another at the prom. Season 2 Hints'' They will most likely still be together since they were dating in the last episode of Season 1, but there are rumors that Mick will date Joy in Season 2. Category:Pairings Category:Images Category:Images of Mick Campbell Category:Images of Mara Jaffray Category:Canon Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:MIckra